


我超娇弱的66

by Rico_ary



Category: chapter66, 我超娇弱的
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rico_ary/pseuds/Rico_ary





	我超娇弱的66

贺迟哼笑一声，侧过头去，含住郗长林的嘴唇，从微张的唇缝中探入，吻得这人不得不呜咽一声，仰起头来迎合。  
安静的室内只剩啧啧水声，以及时不时的低声喘息。  
贺迟在郗长林抬手勾住他脖颈的时候，将他衣扣解开，唇跟着下移，从颈间到锁骨，再不轻不重啃咬一口胸前红豆，看它颤颤巍巍挺立起来。  
一声低吟从郗长林唇齿间泄出，抬头再看，那双漆黑眼眸中已蒙上了薄薄雾气。  
感觉到贺迟的目光，郗长林掀起眼皮，头靠在玻璃上，弯起眼，喊了声“迟迟”。

贺迟又咬了他一口，旋即放轻力道，细细品味。  
“迟迟，你怎么能厚此薄彼呢？”郗长林喘着气，横了贺迟一眼，不满他只专注于一边。  
“喜欢的东西既不想最先就吃掉，也不愿留到最后，所以我只能想一个折中的方法，先吃一半，留一半。”贺迟笑道。  
郗长林没好气踢了他一脚，却被顺势抓住，折过去环到腰上。  
“也因为想念得实在是太久了，所以要慢慢品尝。”贺迟又说。

“这是不是证明我和你节奏不太对？”郗长林在贺迟背上挠了一爪子，低声威胁，“我是不是应该换一个人？比如隔壁的……”  
那个名字没能说出口，郗长林就没贺迟堵住了唇，带着些许怒火粗暴啃咬吮吸。郗长林象征性地挣扎了两下，勾在贺迟腰上的腿终于成功蹬掉男人的裤子。  
贺迟也解开了郗长林的，一只手搂住这个混账的腰，让他和紧紧靠着的落地窗分离、悬到空中，另一只手则挤满了润滑液，抓上郗长林身下硬起的东西。

这不是一个太令人有安全感的姿势，贺迟将他往上提了些许距离，点地的那只脚只是虚虚触碰，绷成一条线，时间久了脚尖都发颤。郗长林不得不死死扣住贺迟的脖颈与腰，才不至于跌倒。  
而身上最脆弱的部位被抓住，贺迟套弄的手法纯熟，郗长林被伺候得舒服，他在天堂与地狱的夹缝中轻叹出声，拖长声音道：“迟迟你太坏了。”  
“我怎么坏了？”贺迟笑着问他。  
郗长林晃了晃挂在贺迟腰间的那条腿，另一条碰不到地，干脆踩在贺迟脚背上。他有意无意地从贺迟已经铁硬的物件上摩擦过，用无所谓的语气道，“就是坏。”  
贺迟温柔地亲了亲郗长林嘴唇，“这样就坏了？那待会儿你不得哭。”他手上的动作越来越快，郗长林哼哼唧唧两声后就说不出话来，只能发出单调婉转的音节，低敛的眼睫上挂着水光，贺迟见了，一一舔吮过去。

前端到达高潮的时候，郗长林紧了紧环在贺迟脖颈上的手臂，低下头去咬住贺迟嘴唇。初时稍微用了些力，亲吻到后面就温柔下去，缠绵而缱绻，贺迟就着他射出的东西与手上的润滑液抹向郗长林股间，手指挤进穴口。郗长林顿时皱起眉头，“嗯”了一声。  
“郗喵，放松。”贺迟贴着郗长林的唇，轻声说，同时将他放下来，让他完全靠在自己怀里。  
郗长林的腿跟鱼尾似的缠着贺迟，熬过了起初的不适应，逐渐得到开拓的甬道开始吸附外来的入侵者。贺迟的吻从眼角到脖颈，将郗长林的汗珠与眼泪尽数舔舐干净，底下的手指也增加到第二根。  
趴在他怀里的青年忽然笑起来，嘟囔着骂了一句什么，接着咬了一口贺迟肩膀。

贺迟仔细想了想，终于品出那话的意味：“你居然开始嫌弃这具身体是第一次，实在是太不方便了？”  
“你竟然不这么觉得吗？”郗长林挑了挑眉，声音里隐隐透出笑意，“也对，反正疼的不是你。”  
“但是我心疼。”贺迟没好气地捏了捏郗长林腰上的肉，同时在后穴中进出抽插的手指触碰上某一点，碾了几下。  
郗长林的笑瞬间止住，绷直的背软下去，艳音婉转，哭腔动人。  
“宝贝，要我再疼你一下吗？”贺迟在他耳边低声道。  
郗长林胡乱地咬着他，不予回答。

贺迟细致地做着前期工作，手指每次抽离，甬道就空虚一片，痒意难耐，每次进入，媚红软肉就食髓知味抚上来，拼命吮吸。敏感的那一点，贺迟却是不怎么经常去触弄，郗长林软绵绵着趴在他身上，又抓又挠又咬，十分不满。  
“迟迟，你是不是真的不行，连手指都取悦不了我。”郗长林吸了吸鼻子，低声道，同时用自己的下体去蹭贺迟的，看那紫红的器具愈发挺硬。  
“郗喵，你对我的误会真的很深。”贺迟说。  
“那你一直……唔——”郗长林话没说完，贺迟的手指又一次离开，但紧接着他被这人翻了过去，五指扣着五指抵在落地窗上，与此同时，空虚的穴口被另一件硬物抵上。  
郗长林努力许久，经过充分开拓的穴口却只吃进了一个头，他顿时瞪大眼：“不行不行，溜了溜了……”  
贺迟在他肩上狠狠一咬，将这人紧紧压在玻璃窗上。  
“你还能破窗而出？”贺迟说，“那我就陪你殉情好了。”

落地窗外是盛夏的宁海城，阳光耀眼，云海翻滚，如缎河流在远方蜿蜒流淌。郗长林带汗的手在玻璃上留下痕迹，贺迟垂下一只手来扶住他的腰，从上到下亲吻他的背脊，终于哄得这人完全放松，让自己一挺而入。


End file.
